Beyond the Limit
by shichikage77
Summary: What would happen if Beyond Birthday had to help L solve the Kira case. The name is deprived from one of my fav. artist who draws BB
1. Chapter 1: Psychopath

** Sup guys Shichikage here with a Death Note story that involves Beyond Birthday "helping" L catch Kira Enjoy**

** Beyond the Limit: Chapter 1 Psychopath **

"L you shouldn't be working so hard, you haven't slept in a week" Watari said sounding concerned about the younger's well-being. The raven haired man crouching in front of a laptop didn't even bother to turn around. "Kira is more important than my sleep" L stated tiredly. Watari sighed and asked "Could you at least change shirts, you've wore that one for over a week," at the mention of his clothing choice, L asked "Will you change it for me," Watari shook his head before stating "L your twenty-five years old, can't you do it yourself" remaining impassionate L simply said "No". After L , I mean Watari changed L's shirt, he got up to go get some much needed sugar _'Sugar, oh how I love sugar, speaking of sugar I'm sure Watari won't mind if I take his cake'. _L sat at the dining room table and looked out over London. He had never revealed his hideout to anyone, but the reason he chose England was because it was close to Wammy's, the only place he ever considered home. He let a rare smile grace his lips as he remembered is childhood at the orphanage. Watari noted that he was staring into to space again that was the fifth time in two days; Watari had caught him doing that. "Is the Kira case bothering you again" the old man asked "Sort of" L replied, he hated to admit it, but Watari was one of the only people in the world that could get L to talk about his feeling and such. The old man sat down across from him and said "You know, no one knows the mind of a psychopath better than a psychopath," L looked at him and said "You're talking about Backup aren't you". Watari smiled "Backup? Is that what you kids called him? But yes as a matter of fact I am talking about B." L frowned at the alias, B was one of his two successors the other being A, He didn't like to think about them. The problem with those two was that, A committed suicide from being under the pressure of becoming the next L. While B became a psychopathic murder.

_'B hates me there's no way he would help me' _L though sadly. The problem was that he actually liked Backup, and he was planning on choosing him as the next L. Watari hated to see L like this, so he spoke up "L there's a small chance he will help you," L snouted "mmm actually there about a nine percent chance of that happening". Watari chuckled "But still a chance none the less". L sighed "Fine you know what call the prison he's in and get us a plane ticket to Las Angeles, we're going to pay Backup a visit."

Satisfied Watari got up and went to refrigerator. He looked in it for about five minutes before asking "L, where's my cake with the sprinkles". With his mouth full L spoke "I have no idea," Watari smiled at his childish attempt to cover up his thievery. Wiping his mouth, L slide out of the chair and went to his room. Yawning L dropped on to the bed '_how do you face someone you basically sentenced to life in prison, damn it, I don't know what to do.' _With that though he curled up and went to sleep.

**This is basically the beginning, this isn's really a chapter but more of prologue anyway, Beyond is in the next chapter which will possibly be longer. **


	2. Chapter 2: Key to the Heart of a Murder

**Sup guys, Beyond is in this chapter, L goes to pay him a visit and to "recruit" him.**

**Chapter 2: Key to the heart of a Murder**

_'How did Watari even get me to consider this, Backup is a freaking Psycho' _L thought as the plane flew over the Atlantic Ocean. "Excuse me, Ms., hey, excuse me could I have a cup of coffee with sugar, lots and lots of sugar" L asked as politely as he could. The flight attendant turned around and spoke "I'm sorry sir, I didn't hear you, but you want coffee right?". "Yes please" L answered. Watari looked at him "Ryuzaki, you look, um, less then calm," L sighed "You know you're going to have to call me something else when we recruit B."

The old man thought about it and asked "How about…Amato," L looked at him before saying "Is that supposed to be an insult, Watari." The attendant came back with a cup of coffee and three packs of sugar. L had to admit it made him angry, but he didn't mean to be so rude with what he said next "I said lots of sugar, this is like three fucking packs," the woman looked shocked. Watari slapped L on the back of his head, it was the first time he had seen the old man lose his cool, nearly yelling Watari stated "AMATO! YOU APOLOGISE TO HER RIGHT NOW, YOU DO NOT USE THAT KIND OF LANGUAGE IN MY PRENSENCE YOUNG MAN!" blushing L accepted the coffee and the three packs of sugar without another word. "You didn't have to yell at me, Watari," L said embarrassed, Watari tried to calm himself before speaking "L you don't use that kind of language, it is impolite," even though he was calmer venom still seeped into his voice. L stayed quiet for the rest of the flight.

A few hours later

_'Time to stare a murder in the eye'_ L was actually thinking pretty calmly for someone in his situation. Him and Watari where in a black car with tinted windows and no license plate. L was looking out the window, watching the buildings passing by. Watari looked at him and chuckled "How are you doing without all of your candy and sugar." L looked at him and smirked. He pulled an over-sized chocolate bar out of his pocket, using his index finger and thumb, L pulled the wrapper off and began to munch his prize. Watari shuck his head with a smile "L you're not supposed to have food in this car," L looked at him with a small smile "I'm about to meet a psycho, who hates my guts, I think I deserve this." Watari didn't argue, L was right after all. Finally they were passing through the country side. The landscape was beautiful with its green grass, brown trees, and blue sky stretching as far as the eye could see. But then he saw the prison, the gray glob that ruined the canvas, brick walls with barbed wire on the top, watchtower with armed snipers, and the armed guards patrolling. This prison was special, it held seven people, and these people were the world's most dangerous criminals. L knew for a fact who four of the prisoners were, mainly because he caught them. One was an ex-CIA agent, two were terrorist, and the last was the red-eyed copy himself, Rue Ryuzaki aka Beyond Birthday. As they pulled up to the front gate L felt a new emotion creep up from the depths of his mind. Could it be fear?

Beyond's POV

A young red-eyed boy, no older than ninth-teen, sat on the hard bed. He swore the mattress was no more than two inches thick, yes he had killed people, but really this seemed cruel. Beyond looked around the room noting the items, or lack of items, there was a T.V. that had two channels, the prison news and that channel were the seven unfortunate inmates get to hear the warden gloat. Next came a small round table with a foam cup on it, they had refused to give him glass kitchenware because they were afraid he would commit suicide. Then came the uncomfortable wooden chair. Finally was the ''bed'', it was actually a metal frame with a two-inch mattress along with one blanket and one pillow. To be honest life at the prison sucked.

The guard walked down the hall of cells and stopped at B's. Beyond looked up "What?" he asked. The guard was of English-Japanese descendent; he had chestnut hair and hazel eyes he looked about twenty. His name was Hatake, he grinned "What's up B, guess what I brought you,". Beyond smiled, Hatake was the warden's son, but unlike his father he wasn't a prick. Hatake handed him the jar of strawberry jam. Grinning Beyond took the jar eagerly, "Thanks, you didn't happen to bring a spoon to did you?" "No, I couldn't slip one out of the cafeteria, any way it's time to go out into the yard you coming?" Beyond finished his jar before answering "I guess". Hatake unlocked the cell door and let him out. They walked towards the exit.

The two walked outside into the yard. B noted the other inmates, the terrorist were playing chess, David Longbow the ex-CIA agent was reading a book, while the three other prisoners, Beyond didn't know them very well but one was a crime boss. Looking at the crime boss B noted that he only had three days left to live. He turned to Hatake and spoke "That guy over there is going to die in three days," only three people knew about his eyes at the prison: the warden, Hatake, and the warden's wife, who was the prison's psychiatrist. None of the inmates knew secret all they saw was a red-eyed freak that they used to call demon before he broke Longbow's nose. Hatake looked at him "Really are you sure?" he asked "yea" came the simple answer. With that Beyond walked away to the corner he sat in every time he out here.

Thirty minutes later a car was coming through the gate. He observed the black car: it had tinted windows and no license plates. It parked and three people got out. He couldn't really describe what they looked like because one was wearing a hoodie and the other an overcoat. The people walked toward the warden's house. Not long after Hatake walk over to him "The warden requested that you have a private audience with our guest" he said. "By requested you mean demanded?" Beyond asked "Yea, pretty much" Hatake stated bleakly. He got up and let the officer escort him to the warden's office. "This way, Beyond, alright he's in that room up the hall". He walked to the door and opened it. And there crouching on the chair was that evil bastard.

L POV

L looked turned around when he heard the door open. He stared boringly at the lookalike, "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Beyond yelled at L. L simply said "Sit down," he paused waiting for the copy to follow the order, Beyond hesitantly sat down

"Backup…."

"Don't call me that"

"Fine, any way I need your help"

"You're a horrible lair"

"I not lying"

"LAIR"

Beyond glared at him and yelled "I SHOULD KILL YOU ON THE SPOT." L sighed before he spoke "Don't try it, all it takes is one word and three armed officer will come through that door." Beyond said growled "Do it, it'll be better than wasting away day by day in this hellhole." L said in his monotonic voice "Beyond I'm trying to help you get out of here; if you help me I can get you released, I'm sure Wammy will take you back in or you could live with me" after his small speech L tossed him a jar of strawberry jam. Catching the jar, B looked at L and growled

"I hate you"

"I know"

"BUT, I will help you, just so I can get out of here"

L smirked "Your new life begins as a detective in two days so get your stuff packed". During this whole confrontation Beyond had been eating his jam with two fingers. He looked sadly towards the door, it was the first time L had ever seen him this way; he spoke "I don't have anything to pack, L"

**So guys tell me what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3: Flight

**Ok so this chapter is about the plane flight from LA to London, things get a little messy. There's a hint of yaoi in this chapter. Enjoy!**

** Chapter 3: Flight**

"Don't even think about running, Watari will have a gun trained on your back for the whole flight," Beyond glanced at Watari who gave a nice smile before pulling open his jacket revealing a silenced nine-millimeter pistol. Sighing Beyond looked at L; there were number floating above his head along with his true name. Beyond smiled at a memory of Matt claiming that what he saw was like friend or foe tags. L looked at him strangely, before getting into the car. Beyond got in next then came Watari, the driver turned around and said "We have to stop for gas and then we'll go straight to the airport." L noted that Beyond looked almost exactly like him besides the fact that he had blood red eyes. "Do you have any more jam particularly strawberry" Beyond asked, L looked at him "Why would I carry jam, I carry three chocolate bars like a normal person."

Two hours later they were stopping for gas. Watari had gone into the store and left L and B in the car together. Beyond looked at L "Why me?" he asked the older male. "What do you mean?" L inquired. "Why do you need my help? Why not Matt, Mello, or Near." The way Beyond said it sounded more like a statement rather than a question. L shrugged "It was Watari's idea" he muttered. The anger showed on his face as he growled "So you had nothing to do with it, you were just there," he paused, and then yelled "YOU HEARTLESS SON OF A BITCH!" Beyond tackle L against the door, it gave way, they fell on the hard concert. B swung and L ducked. Angrily Beyond punched him in the face, L fell back before rolling and jumping to his feet. L lashed out with a kick, it connect with B's ribs. Beyond saw L smirk, or did he imagine that, it was hard to tell when just got winded from a kick to the ribs. He quickly tackled the detective. Beyond stopped mid punch when he heard the familiar click of a gun cocking. He looked over his shoulder straight into the of the gun, Watari said "Get up, one wrong move and your dead." L got up, his face emotion less as ever. "HE'S GOT GUN, GET DOWN!" someone yelled, another person screamed "CALL THE COPS!". Watari sighed "Get in the car," Beyond slowly got and climbed in the back seat.

L got in next and Watari rushed around to the front seat. There driver turned around, but was to late the car was speeding away. Watari looked back and handed L the gun. It felt different having a gun in his hand, it's funny he was detective but he rarely used a gun. Beyond smirked at the weapon, L noticed, what was going through the psycho's head? The raven decided he didn't want to know. Beyond grinned "You won't shoot me L, will you?" L frowned and lifted the gun to B's temple "Try me". The car pulled up to the gate of the airport. L handed the gun back to Watari and all three of them got out. Quickly pushing through crowd they made it to their plane just in time.

To say it was cold on the plane was an understatement, it was more like freezing. L had to sit beside Beyond because Watari wanted to keep the gun trained on his spine. L glanced over at Beyond, who was wearing only what the prison supplied which was a simple white shirt and brown shorts, he was also shivering. L sighed, why did he have to have a consents, he took off his black hoodie "Here" he muttered as he handed it over to the younger. "Fuck off" was Beyond's reply. L looked at him and said "Beyond your shivering, just take the jacket"

"No"

"Why not"

"Leave me alone"

"Stop being so complicated"

"LEAVE ME ALONE"

Everyone on the plane was looking at the two men, one was holding out a hoodie the other steaming with anger. L looked back to Watari, the old man gave him an 'it's alright' smile. Beyond was blushing now "Can I go to the restroom?" he asked sounding highly embarrassed. Watari nodded, L got up to lead him to the restroom. L was now leaning against the wall waiting on B to come out. The younger man came out and L noted that he had Goosebumps now. This angered the detective for some reason; he held out the hoodie again and said "Take the **damn jacket**". This surprised the red-eyed copy he had never heard L speak so firmly. He quickly took the jacket and put it on. Beyond wouldn't admit it but he was secretly thankful for the warmth, but why the hell did it smell like strawberries. They went back to sit down. Beyond asked "umm….. L c-could I sit by the window" L shrugged "sure I guess" he muttered. Beyond did something totally unexpected he curled up into the seat. L looked away as he felt blood go to his cheeks.

The plane came to a descent at a steady pace. Once It landed the crowds of people quickly got off. Watari called the taxi and then ushered the two younger males in. It took about an hour's drive to L's hideout. "Watari were is he gonna sleep?" Beyond growled "Don't refer to like that it sounds like you're talking about a dog." A ding rang out through the building. "That's my contact he's emailing me again, I got to answer it" L ran off towards a door down a long hall. L spoke into what appeared to be a microphone "Hello"."It's about time you answered I was about to hang up" a unisex voice spoke. Beyond looked to Watari and asked "Can I go; I mean you did get me out to help you" the old man glanced at the door "Sure". B walked down the hall quietly. As soon as he made to the large wooden door he heard L speaking to a strange sounding voice. He smirked and inched the door open, that's when he heard it "…Meet me at the Triangle club and we'll talk, SCARE out" L looked puzzled as he turned to B "Watari and I have to go to the Triangle club tomorrow, so you'll either come with us or be locked in a room" this made Beyond's smirk grow even wider, it looked more like a creepy grin now instead of a smirk, he then spoke

"You don't want Watari to go with you"

"Why wouldn't I"

"Because the Triangle Club is a strip club"

The raven haired detective blushed, there was no way this guy had asked him to a strip club, and Watari couldn't come because that would be even more embarrassing. L bit his thumb "You have to come with me, I'm not going by myself" Beyond raised an eyebrow "What makes you think I won't run away or attack you again" the red eyed look-alike said in a monotone voice. L said "Look you have to promise me you won't, please Beyond you have to help me!" the copy grinned evilly, he had L in the palm of his hand,

"Fine I promise"

"How do I know that I can trust you?"

"How do you know you can't?"

"Fine, we'll leave at ten"

"Alright we're do I sleep tonight?"

L thought for a minute, "You'll have to sleep on the floor in here I guess or on the floor in Watari's room." Beyond frowned "What about the couch?" he asked "No" L stated blankly. "Fine, I'll sleep in here."

The detective walked over to the closet and pulled out various blankets. He tossed them on the floor, Watari voice came from the door "Dinner's ready". The 'twins' walked out in there slouched position. It was kind of awkward since there were only two chairs at the table. Beyond ended up grumpily sitting on the floor. L had half of a cake, Watari settled upon a lobster, while Beyond ate three pieces of bread drowned in strawberry jam. There was another commotion at bed time L refused to shut down his laptop which resulted in him having a pillow chucked at his head. After ducking he calmly said "An eye for an eye my friend" and throw said pillow back hitting Beyond in the face. He finally agreed to shut the computer down when Beyond threatened to shout out the window that this building was L's hideout.

L stirred in bed, there was an unfamiliar warmth on the opposite side of the bed. L rolled over and saw a mass of black hair in front of his face. He blushed, had Beyond really got into his bed with HIM in it. The raven sat up and growled "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Beyond rolled over and opened his red eyes. He gave a small smirk and said "You don't expect me to sleep on the floor when there's a bed three feet away, do you? Plus, unlike you I'm been sleeping on a two inch mattress laid on top of a solid steel frame for two years." L's look soften "Fine you can sleep in my bed, but you stay on your side." Beyond grinned "But that's no fun Lawlipop" L blushed "Don't call me that". "ha ha ha, payback's a bitch, remember calling me Backup" L frowned "fine just don't call me that around people". Beyond looked at the clock it was ten twelve "we're late" L "damn it, alright let's go"

With that the 'twins' got up and dressed and then walked out the door.

**So what you think. Review please, I respect criticism. **


	4. Chapter 4: Had to Make it Convincing

**Sup guys, It's me Shichikage aka S.**

** Chapter 4: Had to make it look convincing**

Beyond was dressed in a blue shirt which was on under his black hoodie that L had given him and he was wearing jeans. L was similarly dressed, except he had on a white shirt and baggy blue jeans. The two made their way through the crowd, L was nervous and it showed in his eyes. Next to him was Beyond and he looked perfectly at home. When they finally made it to the entrance the bouncer looked at the two, and let them in without a second glance. They walked through a short dark hall.

The 'twins' stepped into the neon lit room. Beyond smirked as he noticed the girls half naked dancing on stage. L looked were the murder was staring and almost instantly blushed. Beyond glanced at him "What's wrong you're blushing like virgin." L quickly said "Shut up I don't revel in stuff like this you pervert" B chuckled "Hmmm….does that mean you're gay?" "NO" L resorted. Beyond walked off towards the bar, L quickly caught up with his companion. B sat down on the bar stool and ordered a beer. L said flatly "You know that stuff will kill you" Beyond sipped from the cold bottle and looked at the raven haired detective. Beyond grinned "Take a sip" L frowned "No, I don't drink" . "Aww come on L" Beyond said with puppy dog eyes. A person in a dark green hoodie walked up and sat beside L. "Your L I presume" the person stated with the voice of a woman. Beyond looked shocked "Wait you SCARE but you're a woman" SCARE glanced at him "Who are you, L you bastard you were supposed to come alone" L said in his monotone voice "I don't go anywhere without some kind of backup" he looked at Beyond, who was angry, "No pun intended". SCARE pulled her hood down revealing shoulder length red hair and green eyes. She spoke "You can call me Scarlett, alright" L nodded, he completely agreed with not revealing one's true name. Beyond grinned at her "How about I buy you a drink" Scarlett glanced at him "Sure" she smiled at him.

The bartender walked over and poured a strange liquid in two cups. Scarlett garbed one of the cup and in one gulp emptied it. L asked "You drink?" "Of course, you don't?" she retaliated. "So do you like the club" the red head asked, L blushed. Beyond busted out laughing at his tomato faced lookalike, L glared at the psycho.

That's when the two men came in one was wearing a long coat and the other had on a leather jacket. Scarlett cursed "Damn it, those are followers of Kira, they've been following me for two weeks" one of the men walked towards them "I am inspector Smitten, you are to come with us, Ms. Scarlett" Beyond reached into his jacket and pulled out a black switch blade. L stared at him "WHERE the hell did you get that!" Smitten reached into his long coat and produced a Beretta M9. Scarlett frowned "I think you just brought a knife to a gun fight" Smitten nodded towards the door "Get up, you're coming with us, all of you" all three got up and began to walk to the door. But our favorite detective had already formulated a plan. L suddenly yelled out "GET DOWN HE HAS A GUN!" this caused wide spread panic. In the mist of the commotion someone ran between the group and their captors. L used this chance to garb Beyond's wrist and drag him to the male's restroom "What are you doing?" the raven psycho asked. "Hiding" L said, he pulled him into a stall. Beyond heard the door open to the restrooms, first stall, second stall, third stall, they were in the fifth. Beyond quickly pushed L against the stall wall and slammed his lips into the detective's.

Smitten opened the door to the fifth stall and aimed the gun into it. What he saw surprised him, two people making out, "Get a room" he hissed and moved on. Beyond pulled his lips back and slide his hands from under L's shirt. L looked shocked "What the hell?" he hissed. Beyond smirked "Had to make it look convincing" he said. The detective frowned when he heard the footsteps coming back, Beyond whispered "I got him" L shook his head "Let me". L pushed the door open and unleashed a kick that connected with the inspectors chin. Blood drizzled down from the wound, Beyond stared with wide eyes "Whoa! I knew you knew Karate, but you look so….defenseless" L smirked "I know" he said. The raven haired detective leaned over and garbed the gun "Here" he handed it to B. Beyond said in a mocking tone "Ohhhhhh! Now you trust me." L sighed "Look, we had some issues okay, but can we get over it so we can work together?" he asked Beyond's face grew angry "NOW YOU ACUALLY ACT LIKE YOU GIVE A DAMN ABOUT ME!" L frowned "stop yelling you'll alert them". The door opened, Beyond turned on his heels and aimed the gun at the door.

Scarlett was standing there holding a nine millimeter pistol. "What are you doing don't point at me!" Beyond lowered the gun "Sorry" he said. They walked out of the bathroom and into the main area. It was empty. The other Kira follower was no were to be seen. The door opened and three men rushed in, each holding an AR-15 assault rifle. They unleashed a hail of bullets towards the three detectives. L and B jumped down behind a stage. L caught a glance of Scarlett doing the same on the opposite side of the room. Beyond looked down at the weapon and then glanced at L "Why don't you just go karate kick them to death" L ignored him. "Look over there a door, when they reload we'll make a run for it." Click, Click. "There reloading come on" the two made a break for it. L burst through door. Yes! It was the parking lot. The detective pointed at a car "Come on" They both jumped into the backseat. One of the three men came out of the door. "Fuck their checking cars" L muttered, Beyond spoke up "Why don't I just jump out so you can save yourself, it wouldn't matter to you" L looked out the window, he was almost here. L leaned in and kissed Beyond dead on the lips. In the middle of this, he pushed the younger back against the window. The man looked in and noticed them "Damn teens" he muttered and move on.

Beyond opened his eyes, he and L where still in a lip lock. L's eyes where closed! The raven haired murder pushed the detective back "L?" L looked down a blush on his face "Had to make it look convincing" he said. BOOM! Beyond sat up, he looked at the building. The entire front entrance was on fire. The Kira follower turned around in a haste only to be shot square in the chest. Scarlett rushed towards the car, she was holding a pistol. L stared at the fire "What did she do?" he asked, Beyond spoke up "She blew it up, genius", Scarlett jumped into the driver's seat "Sup boys look like you two found the right car." The car started and they backed out of the parking lot.

L sat calmly beside his partner as the car sped away. Scarlett said from the front seat "Alright now that's over let's get down to business, here's what I was trying to tell you" she paused to take a breath "Okay Kira is in Japan as you know, but I have an idea of who it is," L widen his eyes "I think it is a member of the Yagami family, Why? Well lets just say that's not important"

Beyond stared above her head "Zero, zero, zero, zero, zero" he muttered "What?" L asked "Nothing" was the response _'she doesn't have a lifespan, what are you?' _the raven asked himself. Scarlett swerved around the curve and pulled up to the front door of L's hideout. L asked "How do you know where I live?" Scarlett gave a grin that matched Beyond's "Don't question it, now get out of my car" the confused raven quickly got out and headed towards the door.

L glanced at the psycho next to him. Beyond said "She doesn't have a lifespan, it was all zero" "Mmm" L hummed "Is that strange?" Beyond nodded "Yes,very". The detective opened the door and was greeted by Watari. "Did you have fun at you 'secret meeting place'" he asked cheerfully. Beyond leaned into L and whispered "You didn't tell him that you went to a club?" L nodded as they continued to walk down the hall to the stairs. When they reached said stairs, L whispered "Of course I didn't tell him, that would be awkward" Beyond smirked and asked "Embarrassed?" "No!" L said defensively. They reached their bedroom. Beyond jumped on the bed, before L yelled "Stop I just made it before we left" Beyond snickered "What you going to do about it, Lawlipop" L sighed "Shutup, I'm going to get something sweet" Beyond smirked at the though entering his mind. L blushed "Stop thinking like that you PERV." With that L walked out the door.

**So what you guys think. There's humor in the chapter that involves Matt and Mello.**


	5. Chapter 5:Matt and Mello

**Yay! Matt and Mello chapter full of humor!**

**Chapter 5: Matt and Mello**

The red Camaro turned the curve and was confronted with a burning building. Matt pulled his goggles down, staring at the inferno that was once a club. Mello also stared at the wreckage, chocolate bar stop mid trip to his mouth. The car pulled into the parking lot and stopped. That's when they heard it, sirens, Mello watched as one, two, three, four, five cars surrounded the Camaro. Sirens blaring, ten cops were now in a circle around the crime boss and his backup. Mello looked angrily at the red head "Oh Mello lets go and blow off some steam at the club" he said in a mocking voice. Matt growled "Shut up" suddenly and old man came out from behind a police car "You're under arrest for arisen" he said with a thick Scottish accent. Mello nearly yelling said "Like hell we just got here!" the old man aimed his gun at the blond, Matt said "Alright, we surrender" the pair were forced out of their car and into a patrol car.

"Ya get one phone call" the old man with man the Scottish accent told them and handed the pair an old phone. Matt and Mello only knew one number, Wammy's. Sighing Mello dialed the number _'Please don't let Roger pick up' _the blonde thought. "Yes, this is Wammy's orphanage" Roger's voice came over the phone,_ 'Goddamn it' _he thought why did it have to be him. Mello spoke into the phone "Hey Roger, it's me, Mello, NO…don't hang up….where am I? ...Prison and Matt's here to….. What do you mean you can't help us, call Watari you bastard…. FUCK ME? FUCK YOU BITCH….NO I'm sorry don't hang, please just call Mr. Wammy" Matt held at his hand and growled "Give me the damn phone" Mello grudgingly handed over the gadget. "Yeah Roger, it's Matt can you call Mr. Wammy and tell that we really need help" the redhead asked politely "Thank you." He spoke into the phone.

Later with L and BB

L sighed as he fell on the bed beside Beyond. Beyond rolled over and looked at him "You know you're a good kisser" he said smirking L blushed at his compliment. The tomato faced detective rolled on stomach and buried his face into the blue pillow. "Don't say stuff like that" he said "Why not?" Beyond asked "It's embarrassing" the raven answered. Beyond chuckled and asked "Was that your first kiss?" L mumbled "Yeah you?" Beyond muttered "No." The ninth-teen year old leaned closer to his raven haired companion's ear and whispered "You look sexy when you're blushing" L buried his face further into the pillow. Beyond slowly moved one of his hands around the older male's waist. L squirmed and turned to lay on his side "What are you doing?" he yelled/whispered at the younger man. Beyond got closer and laid his head on the pillow "Your hogging the pillow" he smirked. The detective frowned and tried to repeat his question "What are….mmmm" he was stopped as Beyond pressed their lips together. L was going to hate himself later, but his life was full of stress couldn't he have this just this once. His arms went up around Beyond's neck and he began to kiss back. A knock on the door interrupted their activities, Watari's voice came from behind the door "L, you have a call coming in, I'll send it through." L sighed and tried to get up but Beyond pinned him down "Can't it wait" he muttered into L's neck. "No, I'm sorry, but it can't" L replied he rolled from under B and picked up the phone. "Hello, this is L" L always answered the phone this way. "L, they sent the call to you, anyway it's Matt me and Mello are in jail, can you come get, please" L sighed "What are you in for" there was rumbling on the other end. Finally Matt's voice came over the phone again "We didn't do anything we were going to a club and when we got the whole place was on fire, and the cops arrested us" L thought _'Damn it don't say it'_ "What was the name of the club, Matt?" silence. "The Triangle club, why?" L frowned "I'll be there in about an hour" he then hung up the phone. Beyond wrapped his arms back around L's waist "What's up with Matt?" he asked, L leaned back against him "Him and Mello are in prison" he muttered "we got to get them out" he ended the sentence with a sigh. Beyond looked a little sad when he stated "So we don't have time to…..you know" as he snuggled his face into L's ribs. L shook his head "No, we need to get Watari to go get them" Beyond sighed "Alright" he muttered "but first" he sat up and planted a kiss on L's lips. L froze for a minute but then began to kiss back. Beyond took the moment that L let his guard down and pushed him back down on the bed. L pushed him off his face, blushed and said "Beyond….. we can't do this…..not now anyways." The raven haired psycho smirked "Hm….. not now, so does that mean later?" he asked into the detective's neck. L swallowed the lump in his throat and spoke "Maybe" Beyond pulled back reluctantly and rolled off top of L. The detective got up and started to walk towards the door. Beyond lazily got off the bed and followed. "Watari, we have to go get Matt and Mello out of prison" the old man raised an eyebrow at that statement. L waved it off and walked out the door with Beyond trailing after him. Watari got up and garbed his coat and keys, before walking out the door. L had got into the backseat of car, he received a questioning look form B. "I like to sit back here, I'm not sure why" he explained, Beyond shrugged and slide into the seat beside him. Watari soon came and got in the front seat. The car drove off to the prison.

Matt and Mello

"He said he's coming" Matt muttered "Who? Roger?" Mello asked. Matt shook his head "L" Mello mouth formed an 'O' shape. The red head inquired "Haven't you met L before?" the blonde smirked "Yeah." The Scottish guard came back, "You two, someone's here to bail ya out" he said "Come on." He opened the cell door and let them out. Matt and Mello walked down the long hall towards the exit. Both were surprised to see Mr. Wammy smiling "L explained what happened to the police" he paused "but you two have to come back with us to L's house." The policeman spoke up "Sorry sir, but you need to come sign some paperwork before we can let'em out" Watari smiled and nodded "Of course, you two sit out here and wait till I get back." The pair nodded and sat on a nearby bench.

L and BB

"B…stop…mm" L breathed out as Beyond trailed kisses down his neck. B's hands slipped down the older male's waist. L finally pushed Beyond off of him and glared at the younger boy, "B we're in public!" Beyond smirked "Awww….come on Lawlipop, it's more fun this way" the blushing detective looked away, Beyond grinned as he crawled back on to the other man. L frowned "Beyond, they could be back any minute" B leaned into the crook of his neck "You know you're enjoying this L" he whispered. L tried to push him off, but failed horribly "Can't this wait until later?" he tried, Beyond pulled back "Fine, but later I'm not going to stop" L nodded.

Matt, Mello and Watari were walking back to the car. Once they got there they found L and Beyond waiting patiently in the backseat. Mello ran to the car at the sight of L, "OMG, L is that really you?" The raven haired man rolled down the window with a smirk "No I'm Beyond Birthday, Mello" Mello's mouth dropped open "L WHY IS HE HERE" L remaining emotionless said "What better way to find a psychopath other than using a psychopath." Matt stepped in front of Mello and opened the door and got in without a word. Mello walked around the other side and sat beside L. Watari got into the front seat and they drove off. Through the whole ride Mello blabbered questions off to L constantly. The car finally pulled into the driveway of L's house and the group got out. While Watari showed Matt and Mello to their sleeping quarters, Beyond nearly drug L to their shared room. He closed the door behind them and pulled L to the bed. L frowned and pulled his wrist from Beyond's grip "Beyond you have to wait alright, Later, ok" L said softly. Beyond sighed as he pushed L on the bed and grabbed his wrists. "Whhyyyy do we have to wait, L" he whined in the detective's ear, it sent a tingle down the raven's spine. Beyond started to grind against him "Lllllllll" he moaned into the older man's ear. L, despite better judgment, wrapped his hands into the psycho's hair and kissed him before pulling back and saying "B…mmmm…..stop they might hear us." Beyond licked his ear, earning a small moan, he smirked "You don't even believe that. Do you Lawlipop?" The detective let out a sound of defeat "No" chuckling B kissed down his neck and sucked on L's collarbone. After he pulled back he revealed a not so small hickey. L blushing stated "How am I supposed to hide that from Watari?" Beyond grinning said "Forget about Watari you're twenty five years old, L." The raven frowned "Get off of me B"

"Why?"

"Because I said to"

"You mad Lawli?"

"Get off"

Beyond leaned over and planted a kiss on the detective's lips. L kissed backed, but while his guard was down L pushed him off. Beyond frowned "Please Lawlipop I really want you" he whined. "Beyond later, after they go to sleep, alright" Beyond sighed "You've been saying that all day" L looked down "Tonight I promise."

**Review people tell me how good or bad it is but if you don't want to review I'm good with follows and favs.**


	6. Chapter 6: Scarlett

**Hey I'm back! Alright anyway, my oc Scarlett is back I'm sorry if ya don't like it, but deal with it. Guys I'm sorry I felt the need to do this:**

**Me: B say the disclaimer**

**BB: Shichikage does not own halo, any music used in this fic, or Deathnote**

**Me: 'tosses jar of jam to B'**

**Chapter 6: Scarlett**

Matt frowned he was trying to play Halo but the loud music coming from down the hall was stomping out the chief. The angry redhead got and walked out of his bedroom, he had to put a stop to this. Mello was experiencing similar difficulties, he was trying to ask L about this investigation. L sighed as he stood up "Come on Mello" the blonde teen stood without question and followed his role model. "UNDEAD, UNDEAD GREW UP ON DRIVE BYS AND LA GANG SIGNS" the music blared through the wooden bathroom door accompanied by the sound of a shower. The raven opened the door to his shared room and found an angry redhead banging on the door. L walked up and put a hand on his shoulder "I'll handle this Matt, you and Mello go tell Watari to start dinner" Matt nodded and walked out grabbing Mello with him. "B turn the music down!" L yelled into the door, wait did he just raise his voice, Beyond yelled back "I can't hear you." L face palmed "That fact that you responded proves that you can hear me" door made a clicking sound and pushed open. L's face tinted red at the sight of his lookalike, who was wearing a towel (I know what you were thinking you pervs. J) smirked as he poked L in the chest and with perfect unison with the song "What fuck you know about being a gangsta?" With that he closed the door leaving a dumb struck L standing there.

"What the fu…." L stopped mid-sentence when he felt arms go around his waist and a face snuggled into his back. "You shouldn't use such language, L" a familiar voice said muffled by his skin. The raven tensed he wasn't use to this kind of contact; the voice giggled "What's wrong Lawliet." "How do you know my name?" "That's for me to know and you to find out" the voice answered. L gave up on the name question the person wasn't going to tell, "Alright how did you get in here, there's no way Watari let you in?" "Lock picking is a valuable skill, L" he felt the person snuggled further into his back. "What's your name?" L asked "You already know, L" _'aha, so it is Scarlett'_ L though. Scarlett let go and walked over to his bed. She grinned as she fell into the neatly made bed "So you and Beyond are gay, hahaha" I knew she laughed. "No!" came the quick answer, Scarlett grin grew bigger "You're cute when you blush." The radio continued to blare behind the door "LET'S WATCH THIS CITY BURN FROM THE HIGH LIGHTS TOP THE WORLD" L sighed as he walked over to the bed and sat down. Scarlett crawled next to him and wrapped her arms around him again. "Why do you insist on touching me?" L asked, she leaned her face into the crook of his neck, L found this happening to him a lot these days, he frowned "What are you doing?" she chuckled into his neck "You're such a virgin, just calm down, don't be so uptight." L frowned when he felt her bite down on his neck.

The raven didn't notice that the music had stopped because he was distracted by Scarlett. Beyond looked at them with disbelief "L what are you doing." The detective glanced over nervously as Scarlett pulled back from his neck

"Oh hey Ru….Beyond"

"How do you know my name?"

"Ya know you're almost as cute as L"

"Almost?"

Beyond asked dumb founded, ALMOST HE WAS WAY CUTER THEN L, oh wait they look the same *face palm*. Beyond was standing shirtless in front of his lookalike and this girl they met a bar. Scarlett smirked "How old are you?" he stared at her for a minute; actually he stared above her head. "Nineteen" he answered absently, she got up from the bed and walked towards him. The red head wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him square on the lips. Beyond nether rejects or accepts the kiss, she pulled back and smirked. L spoke up from the back ground "Scarlett you can't just come in here and do this" Beyond grinned as he wrapped his arms around her waist "I don't mind" L mouth dropped "But what about us… I mean Kira, we don't have time for this." Scarlett twisted in the raven's arms "Someone's jealous" she teased. "I am not" he countered, Beyond grinned "You are jealous, Lawli" he joined in on teasing the raven haired detective. Scarlett leaned back against B as she said "Hey L why don't you just admit that you jealous, if you do I'll give you a surprise" she winked at him. L calmed down a little "What kind of surprise is it sweets?" She leafed herself off the younger male and walked over to L "Oh it'll be sweet, baby" she whisper when she got close enough. The detective went a deep shade of red, they were soon interrupted by a loud banging on the door "Hey, L thanks" blared from the other side. Once the voice retreated L glanced at his computer screen, it was blinking. He walked over and crouched in front of it. Quickly typing something he stood up again "We're going to Japan," Beyond stared at him, Scarlett just smirked "Told ya" she muttered to herself. The comment went by unnoticed, as L began to pack "Beyond go and tell Watari and the others of our….adventure," he turned to Scarlett "I'm sorry Scarlett but I'm afraid you'll have to come with us." The red head shrugged "I have nothing better to do anyway…Lawli" she grinned at the anger that showed on L's face. Smirking the red head leaned in and kissed his cheek.

Beyond couldn't suppress his grin as he slipped out the door, seeing L act…HUMAN. It was the best feeling ever, he smirked as he rushed down the stairs to tell Watari. The psycho found the old man cleaning the living room "HEY!" The gray haired man jumped from the sudden outburst, he turned around and looked at B who was smirking _'He thought that was funny, bastard' _Watari thought bitterly. He sighed "What is it B?" the raven smirked inwardly "L said get ready to go to Japan,…..L's orders," he paused "L also wants a sandwich." Watari faked a smile as he walked into the kitchen.

L spared a single glance as Beyond walked in, the older male was crouched in front of his laptop, while Scarlett was sitting next him watching in mild interest. "Where'd you get the sandwich?" L asked, Beyond smirked as he took another bite "Oh, Watari made it for you" "For me?" "Yeah, but he gave it to me, he didn't specially tell me not to eat it so, ya know." L seem to forget the conversation when Scarlett laid her head on his shoulder, he tensed a little, but it eased after a while. Beyond sat down beside him "So what we looking at?" "Hotels in Japan" he muttered. The raven haired psycho laid his head on L's shoulder, the detective frowned "Stop that" he said, Scarlett said "Why, you two look so cute." L looked at her "No we do not" he said quickly. The red head grinned evilly "Beyond, baby will you kiss L for me?" Beyond didn't hesitate kiss the detective on the lips and trail down his neck. L let out a moan, but quickly tried to cover his mouth. Scarlett pulled out her cell phone and began to record the two boys, despite L threats. Beyond pushed him on to him onto his back and ran his hands down L's hips. Scarlett leaned over and kissed Beyond when he pulled back "Ok, that's enough for now" she winked down at L. The smirking raven on top of L, said "Scarlett, seriously, don't that on the internet." She pecked him on the lips with a genuine smile, "I won't" she said. L growled "Get off of me!" smirking Beyond started grinding against his 'lover'. After a few more complaints on L's part, Beyond got up and asked with puppy dog eyes "Lawlipop, will you pack me some clothes?" L glared at him "No, why can't you do it?" B grinned "Because there your clothes." Sighing L decided to turn B's own promise against him "B, if you don't pack I won't keep up my end of the promise" he smirked as Beyond frowned. "Fine" grumbled the raven haired psycho, he turned to Scarlett "Are you coming with us?" she grinned in response "Yep." The red head glanced at the T.V., but mostly at the Xbox under the T.V. "Hey, L can I play your Xbox?" she asked with sweetest tone she could. He shrugged and looked at her "I didn't take you for a gamer" he said surprised, even though he didn't sound it, she gave him a sweet smile "I could say the same for you" she countered. He smiled, his childish smile, "I could beat you any day, although I'm not as good as Matt" L said. Scarlett grinned "You want to play?" shaking his head "Sorry but we got to pack; you're going to have buy new clothes in Japan." The red head shrugged "It doesn't matter."

After getting everything packed, L walked in to the living area of the house. Before stood Beyond, Watari, Matt, and Mello the latter three all stared at Scarlett. Watari was the first to ask the question everyone was thinking "Who is she?" L gave a small smile "I will explain that on the way, but now we have a plane to catch"

**Alright guys what ya think. Songs used in this chapter were Hollywood Undead: City and Undead.** **Any way I will continue this story but I also will be working a on a new one about NarutoXmanyanime crossover.**


	7. Chapter 7: Japan Inbound

**I'm back, damn I hate school, any way here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 7: Japan Inbound**

Watari sighed, he had to put up with five people on a flight to Japan. The old man glanced back at Mello, who was happily eating his chocolate. Next to him was the red head Matt, playing some game on his DS. A few rows ahead of him a rather nasty argument was taking place between this Scarlett girl and Beyond Birthday. The old man could hear the yelling and screaming over the head phones he had on, it was quite annoying. Watari smiled as he saw L get up to intervene in their fight.

L sighed his two 'lovers', as they insisted he called them, were arguing over who got to sit by him. Scarlett angrily yelled "NO I WANT TO SIT BY L." This was countered with "NO L LIKES ME MORE, SO I SHOULD SIT BY HIM!" L stood "Enough both of you come with me" the raven haired detective instructed. The pair looked at him. L frowned as he pushed passed them. The two obediently followed. L walked down the short aisle to the restroom area.

The raven pulled his companions into the small space with a frown. Scarlett spoke up when they got in "L, tell Beyond that I get to sit next to you." Sighing L shook his head. This gesture was answered with a smirk from the psycho. L looked to him and then to Scarlett. "You two have to stop fighting it's annoying" he said in his monotone voice. Beyond leaned in to kiss the detective, but L stepped out of the way. Scarlett reached out and grabbed the back of B's shirt before he fell over. She wrapped her arms around his waist and sat her chin on his shoulder. Beyond leaned back against the girl as she assured L "We're sorry and we won't do it again, Lawlipop." L nodded "Thank you" he said simply, before he started to walk towards the door. Beyond sketched his arm out so, it was blocking L's path.

"L…." the raven haired boy said expectantly. L bit his bottom lip thinking over whether or not he should kiss the boy. Finally he leaned in and placed his lips on Beyond. He closed his eyes not really sure what to do next since Beyond usually lead this sort of thing. The red head smirked as she whispered into B's ear "He's so cute when he doesn't know what to do." Beyond started to kiss him now taking control of the situation. L slowly pulled back blushing as he noticed the trail of spit between them. He looked at Scarlett when she asked "What about me, L?" His blush turned a darker red, despite this he did lean in and kiss her to.

Beyond slid his hands under L's shirt as he kissed the red head. The raven haired detective jumped at the sudden contact. Beyond smirked and leaned his face into L's neck as he murmured "Calm down, L." L tried to pulled back, but Beyond ended up pulling the detective closer. Scarlett reached down and started to unbutton L's jeans. The detective quickly pulled himself back, shaking his head as he repeatedly said "No, no, no." Beyond sighed as he said "L, you promised." The older male looked down as he muttered "I didn't mean on the plane." As he said this Scarlett crossed her arms "L, what did you promise him?" L mumbled something under his breath. "L?" the red head pressed. "I told him we would…make out" L said with a blush. Scarlett smiled "Will you stop being so cute?" she said.

Beyond slid his hands into his pockets "So are you going to keep it?" he asked boringly. L nodded but then spoke "I will, but not right now." Scarlett leaned into Beyond and whispered something in his ear. His reply was to shake his head no. L quickly leaned forward and kissed Beyond before walking out with a blush.

Beyond grinned as he watch L leave, L had just kissed him without Beyond having to force the detective. Scarlett frowned as she said "What about me?" Beyond gave her a small smile as he kissed her on the lips. Scarlett smirked as she pulled back and laid her head on his shoulder "You can sit by L if you like Beyond, I don't mind." The younger male hugged her "Thanks" he whispered by her ear.

L hurriedly rushed to his seat, he looked up as he felt someone sit next to him. Beyond grinned at the detective "What's up?" he asked. L smiled a little "You and Scarlett aren't arguing anymore?" he inquired. Beyond shook his head "No, she decided that I could sit here." L looked down as he said "How are we going to explain Scarlett and on that note how does she know my name." Beyond frowned as he answered "I'm not sure on the first one, but for the second maybe…..she has the…..the eyes." L bit his thumb "Maybe" he mumble more to himself then to Beyond. The raven haired psycho gently punched his 'twin' in the arm, with a playful grin he said "Forget about let's just concentrate on Kira," he lowered his voice to a whisper as he neared this part of the sentence "then we can…'make out'" he ended with a wink. L frowned at him as he spoke "Yes we need to concentrate on Kira first, but later we will have to find out." "Make out" Beyond corrected him, L sighed "No you pervert, I mean find out if she has the eyes…..and then we can…make out." Beyond smirked "OR we could make out first." L countered with a frown and a simple "No."

The plane began a downward flight soon after the brief conversation. Beyond smirked as he playfully kicked L's leg. The detective turned towards him "Will you please stop?" Beyond kicked him again "Make me." L sighed, this was becoming a habit, he wasn't going to play Beyond's game, he kicked him again OH FUCK NO, L furiously kicked him back. Beyond made an ouch sound as he pulled his leg away from his lookalike. L smirked, it was obvious who had won their little fight.

Soon the passengers were unboarding. Watari got stuck with the luggage as Matt played his DS. Mello rushed up to L , Beyond, and Scarlett. When he was in earshot he yelled "L since we're in Japan can I call you L-kun?" L, felling a little creeped out said simply "No." Scarlett chuckled next to him and said "L that impolite and rude, let the kid call you L-kun." L glared at the red head, why did she agree with the blonde menace. Beyond glanced back at the teen "Yo Mello fuck off, we have grown up business to attend to." The blonde glared at him before yelling "YOU'RE ONLY NINETEEN, SO THAT MAKES YOU A TEEN!" Beyond counter calmly with "In America I'm considered an adult, unlike some sixteen year old brat." L decided to stop the fight before it got out of hand, he quickly said "Mello you can call me L-kun if you so desire, Beyond stop being mean to the blond men…Mello."

Mello grinned at the raven's defeat "Ha!" Beyond gritted his teeth angrily but he stayed put. L frowned as he said "Mello go help Watari with the bags." The younger pouted as he said "Why do I have to help, can't B do it?" "No" L said getting tired of the conversation. The blonde walked over to the elder still pouting.

Beyond smiled as he said "Thanks L." Scarlett punched him in the arm as she said "You handled that quite well," L turned to her and said "Thanks."

After Watari rented a car for the group, piled in to go the Hotel the Watari also rented a room. As they made it into the room Mello ran over and jumped onto the couch. As the blonde happily jumped on the couch Beyond turned to Matt and asked "Will you calm him, Me and L have an announcement to make." The teenage red head nodded, he then walked over proceeded to grab Mello by the collar and force him to sit down.

L, Beyond, and Scarlett stood in the center of the room with the other three staring at them. L stepped forward first and began to explain the incident at the club and how she got into the house. He left out the part about them nearly having sex though. Mello decided to speak first. The blonde asked "So she broke into your house L, you should have her arrested." L seemed to approve of Matt slapping the hyper active blonde on the back of the head. But it did surprise them when Matt ask "So can we trust her?" L stared at his third successor, while biting his thumb nail he said "Maybe, but we have to keep a close eye on her," he turned to Watari "Since she doesn't have any clothes we need you to buy her some." The old man nodded.

Beyond frowned and said "Since this hotel only has three rooms where will we all sleep?" It surprised him when L said "Beyond, me, and Scarlett will sleep in one room while Mello and Matt sleep in another and Watari will get a room to himself." The others nodded in agreement.

Satisfied with the day's events they all walked off to their respective rooms.

**10 minutes earlier **

The young brunette walked down the sidewalk talking to himself. To normal people the seventeen year old seemed quite insane. But to a wielder of a little black note book he would appear all but insane.

The kid smirked as he said "Ryuuk I told you not to talk to me in public." The thing next responded "Oh come on Ratio you're no fun." The brunette known as Raito responded by tossing the monster, Ryuuk, an apple. Ryuuk caught it and quickly gabbled it down. "Apparently people are calling me 'Kira' now" Ratio quoted absently. Ryuuk looked at the genus and said "So who's your next victim?"

Ratio shrugged as he said "I'm not sure." Ryuuk frowned, he was starting to get bored. As they entered the house Ratio yelled "I'm home mom and I going to room to study, so don't bother me." Walking up stairs Ratio turned on the T.V. in his room, it was a habit, the news was on. He stopped dead in his tracks, according the new, some man named Hiro Kurochi had just robbed a bank and was holding several people hostage. They were also taping the man live with the bank security cameras.

Ryuuk looked at the teen as he quickly scribbled something down on his death note. Smirking the shinigami asked "So what's the cause of death?" Raito smirked as he said "Wait for it…"

The man on screen raised the gun to his temple and pulled the trigger. A loud crack erupted from the weapon and the man fell over dead. Several of the hostages were now screaming their heads off. The screen went black as the icon of the news channel came up and a woman explained that what had couldn't be shown on national T.V.

Ryuuk grinned and whispered to himself "You humans are so interesting"

**Chapter 7 is done, as always you guys tell what you think. Sorry I know some characters are OCC but if they (Mello/the blonde menace) weren't then we wouldn't have a story or humor.**


	8. Chapter 8: I Am Justice

**Alright guys Kira chapter. Everyone loves Kira…..actually everyone loves Ryuuk but you know.**

**Chapter 8: I Am Justice **

The brunette grinned like a manic as he scribbled down the agents names. Yagami Ratio was sitting at his desk in his room ridding the world of those who he detests. The shinigami, Ryuuk, beside him chuckled as he thought _'Damn this kid is insane, he would make a good shinigami.'_

Raito spared a glance over his shoulder as he asked "What's so funny?"

"You" was his answer. Raito frowned "What do you mean me?"

Ryuuk grinned "I was thinking about how you would make a great shinigami." Raito rolled his eyes as he said "I am not a shinigami Ryuuk, I am a god amongst the mortals."

_'A god, ha , the little bastard's full of himself.' _Ryuuk though, but decided to say "If you're a god how come you have no plane of existence?"

Raito chuckled as he said "I am Kira, righter of wrongs, my plane of existence is amongst those I deem worthy." _'And I deem you and your kind unworthy.'_ Raito thought bitterly.

Ryuuk's grin widen, pissing this kid off was fun. Raito rolled around in his chair when Ryuuk said "Some god you are kid forever stuck in nothingness neither going to heaven nor hell."

"Ah but I don't plan on dying Ryuuk." Raito stated angrily

"Everyone and everything dies, even the shinigami" Ryuuk said calmly.

This set the brunette off, he yelled at the top of his lungs "DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND I AM A GOD, AND GODS DON'T DIE!"

Ryuuk as calm as ever said "But they are forgotten eventually"

Raito growled, he was lucky his family wasn't at home or he would have to explain his sudden outburst. Ryuuk chuckled at the teen's outburst, when will the kid realize this is all a game.

The brunette glanced back at the T.V. A news report was about to air.

A man with black hair appeared on the screen, he was standing behind a podium that had a name plate on it.

They man began his speech to the public,

"People of Japan I am here today to inform you of a worldwide enemy….KIRA"

Raito's eyes narrowed as he tried to glare the man to death. He quickly picked up the Death Note and began to write.

_Lind L. Taylor_

Forty seconds later screams flew from the public audience. With a satisfied smirk Raito noted that the man, L, was dead.

Suddenly a smooth voice rang over the broadcast.

"This is L, and by killing Lind L. Taylor because you simply thought it was me has proven, Kira, that you are a criminal,"

Raito growled "Bastard" under his breath as the broad cast continued.

"And I shall let you in on a secret Kira, despite what was said at the beginning of this broadcast, this was only aired in the Kanto region of Japan….I know where you are Kira and I will find you"

An old English L flashed onto the screen as the broadcast ended. Raito turned and slammed his fist down onto the desk.

Ryuuk kept his amusement to himself as he said "This L guy is pretty smart."

Raito turned on him angrily and roared "That BASTARD CAN'T DEFEY ME I AM A GOD, A GOD, DAMNIT"

Ryuuk grinned back as he said "Remember our deal Raito if you're about to die I get to write your name down." Raito looked at him as he yelled "WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH THIS?"

"If I deem you unfit to use the Death Note, or as I call it dead on the inside, I won't hesitate to write your name" Ryuuk said as his grin grew.

Raito shivered as he stared into the shinigami glowing yellow eyes.

Ryuuk smirked, Raito knew that smirk all too well the shinigami was staring at the numbers that counted down his life span above his head.

L, Scarlett, and Beyond

The three of them were sitting in front of L's laptop as the oldest broadcasted across the Kanto region of Japan. Beyond yawned as he said "L I'm bored." Scarlett was sitting between the two boys, she shifted positions again, now her head was on L's lap while her legs were sprawled across Beyond's. L randomly started to twist her hair around his finger as he used one hand to type on the keyboard. The red head looked at him and asked "What's wrong?"

L shook his head. Beyond sighed as he also shifted positions, he now lay with his head on L's lap while Scarlett used his arm as a pillow. The raven haired detective looked down at them, they were cute together, he thought to himself. Beyond looked up at him with a grin "Please L" he begged cutely. The raven haired detective rolled his eyes as he bent over and pecked him on the lips.

Scarlett rolled over "What about me?" The red head sat up and licked her lips. L leaned in and kissed her to. She wrapped her arms around his neck hoping to deepen the kiss. L broke a loose before she could slip her tongue into his mouth though. Scarlett made a small sound of disappointment when the raven pulled back. They both looked down when they heard B chuckle. The raven haired psycho sat up and said "L when are we going to go to the….next level?"

L blushed as he looked down. Scarlett pulled L into a hug as she scolded the younger boy "Beyond if he isn't ready don't try and force him." L frowned as he pulled back. The raven haired psycho grinned. Scarlett leaned over L and punched Beyond playfully. L sighed as he muttered "please move."

Beyond leaned his face into L's neck and started to kiss on it. L bit his lip as he tensed. Scarlett chuckled as she kissed her raven haired lover on the lips. L started to kiss back. Beyond pulled back from his neck, when L started to shake his head. "Stop!" the older boy said blushing; Scarlett stopped kissing him and gave him a strange look.

L stood up and quickly walked into the bathroom. Scarlett started to get up, but B grabbed her arm. "I'll take care of it, alright" he said with a small smile. The red head nodded.

Beyond got up and walked over to the bathroom. He found L sitting on the floor with his knees pulled up to his chest. Beyond crouched beside the older boy. "We're sorry, L" he said with a smile. L buried his face further into his knees. Beyond sighed and stood.

L looked up at the younger and blushed. The younger boy was unbuckling his belt. Beyond smirked down at him "What?" he asked innocently. L still blushing asked "What are you doing?"

"I'm bored" he said. By now Beyond was unzipping his pants. L gulped as he tried to say "B-Beyond stop!"

The younger boy didn't pay any attention to him. The raven haired psycho's pants fell down around his ankles. L quickly stood and grabbed Beyond's hands before he could _start._ The older held the younger's wrist as he said "You can't do that in here!"

L's grip loosened, Beyond took the chance to slide his hands into L's. He intertwined their fingers. Beyond pushed the elder back against the wall with a smirk. L blush grew evener redder when the younger boy leaned into his ear. "Do you trust me, Lawli?" he whispered hotly into L's ear.

L nodded slowly. Beyond continued "All I want to do is please you." To emphasize his point Beyond released the older boy's hands. Deciding to take a risk L kissed the younger. Beyond grinned against his lips as he started to kiss back. L lowered his hands towards Beyond's waist, why was he shaking so bad, his hands went lower, lower, lower. Beyond stopped mid kiss as he felt a hand brush against his lower regions.

The younger boy smirked at his older lover. L closed his eyes as he pulled aside the fabric of Beyond's boxers.

Beyond felt a hand grip him down there, rather roughly. The younger laid his forehead on L's. His hand drifted down and wrapped around L's own. The younger boy grunted "Loosen your grip a little, Lawli." L nodded against Beyond's forehead. L started to stroke the younger boy lightly.

Beyond couldn't resist the urge to kiss the elder. He captured L's lips and forced them open. L tugged roughly on B's member, obviously angry at being forced to kiss the younger. Beyond let out a light moan from the rough treatment. L forced his tongue into the younger's mouth now.

"Stop" Beyond whispered as he pulled back from the kiss. L smirked as he realized that he was now in control. Beyond laid his forehead on the wall behind L as he whispered "Stop before I cum, L."

L jerked roughly on the younger again earning another moan. Beyond gasped a little as L's speed increased. The younger slid his hands down to L's jeans and began to unzip them. After unzipping the older boy's pants, Beyond pulled back to take his shirt off.

L looked the younger in the eyes, Beyond grinned back as he unbuttoned L's pants. The older boy's pants fell to the floor. Beyond reached down and started to rub the bulge in the elder's boxers. L ran his thumb over the head of Beyond's cock, that set the younger off he let out a loud moan as he sprayed cum on L's hand. L continued to stroke the younger even as the door opened to reveal Scarlett. She stared at the pair for a second, before walking over to them.

By now Beyond was stroking L lightly as he calmed down from his high. He glanced over his shoulder when he heard Scarlett giggle. She spoke up as she said "Can I join?"

L stopped stroking the younger which resulted in him giving a groan of protest. L yanked his shirt off before wrapping his arms around B's neck. Scarlett pulled off her own shirt and unsnapped her bra. She quickly got on her knees with a mischievous smile. L let out a moan as he felt something wet and warm run over the head of his cock. Beyond smirked as he kissed down L's neck to his nipples.

L felt his lower regions get engulfed in a warm carven he looked down to find Scarlett staring back at him with his cock in her mouth. L let out another moan as he felt a tongue slide over his nipple. Beyond grinned as he pulled back and looked at L.

The older boy had his eyes closed, with his hands wrapped in Scarlett's hair, and he was moaning wildly. Damn he was cute, Beyond chuckled as he bent down and wrapped his arms around Scarlett's waist. He started to squeeze her tits and play with her nipples. The red head let out a lustfull moan.

The vibration caused L to shoot his load down the girl's throat. Quickly swallowing she reached down and began to play with her pussy. With a chuckle Beyond also started to finger the girl. Before long her cum had splattered across the bathroom floor.

All three of them were now breathing heavily as they sit with their backs to the wall. L was the first to stand, as he got up he said "Alright we have to get back to work." With groans of disappointment the other two stood. L had already dressed and walked out of the bathroom by the time Beyond and Scarlett had started to dress.

When they walked out they found the raven haired detective crouched intently in front of his lap top. With a sigh they took a seat on either side of the detective and watched.

Raito

The brunette had just finished writing another criminal's name in his Death Note. With a chuckle Raito turned his psychotic grin on Ryuuk

"I…

L

L sat back on the bed, it was only ten forty this was very early for the detective but his lovers had forced him to get some rest.

As he began to lay back he muttered

"I….

Both

"AM JUTISCE!"

**As always review and tell if you like it or not. Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9: Hot on His Trail

**Author's Note: Guy's i'm truly sorry, it's been so long since I last updated this story, i'm been dealing with school and someone else... anyway I've read the FEW reviews and i'm deeply sorry about my errors, my Word has been down, but i'm trying to fix it, so please bear with me, please guys and girls, i'm trying to get back up and running. It's almost summer, only three more days of school, when i get out for summer i'll have all the time in the world to write. So again i'm sorry and please bear with me.**

**Death Note: Beyond the Limit**

**Chapter 9: Hot on His Trail**

The man was tall, yet he had certain Japanese features that were undeyable, Raito guessed that he was most likely Japanese-American. Ryuuk had told Raito that the man had been following them for sometime now. The man glanced over at the teen, but quickly looked away when he noticed Raito was staring back at him.

The girl next Raito elbowed him "Raito-kun staring is rude" she warned.

"Oh of course, sorry Yuri-chan" Raito muttered as he looked away. The young couple continued their walk down to the bus stop.

"He's still following us" Ryuuk warned. Raito gave him a glare, obviously wanting him to shut up, the shinigami rolled his eyes.

...

The man, Raye Penbor, an FBI agent sent from American was in Japan with his wife to investigate Kira, the killer who killed with nothing but his mind. Raye glanced at the young Japanese teenager, one of the suspects who was thought to be Kira, The teen was staring back at him. The agent quickly looked away.

The teenager, along with a girl, who looked the same age, turned and walked off. Raye smirked as he decided to follow them to their disantion. Before long the duo had arrived at a bus stop.

...

Raito smirked as he pulled out a slip of paper, he quickly scribled something on it and folded it back up and slid it into his pocket. The young couple entered the bus, with the FBI agent trailing behind them.

...

Kiichiro Osoreda was a failing criminal. Times were tough here in Japan, could you really blame the guy he was just trying to get by in life.

The short man entered the bus with a warm smile plastered on his face. The driver nodded at him. Kiichiro walked to his seat and waited for the bus to start up again. He waited a few minutes before standing up.

From seemingly no were he had produced a gun.

"Alright listen up, I'm taking over this bus!" Kiichiro yelled above the chatting of the other passengars. Everyone froze and looked at him. He pointed the weapon at the driver.

"Phoned the next stop and tell them that this bus is being jacked" He demanded. The driver nodded, afraid, and grabbed the phone that was hang on the side of the bus.

"Umm Yes this is bus 34, and i in the middle of a...robbing..-" he was cut off as Kiichiro took the phone.

"I want you to have four thousand in cash, when we arrive or everyone on this damn bus will get a bullet for supper" He growled into the phone.

...

Yuri grabbed Raito's arm.

"Raito-kun what should we do?" she asked frightened. Raito smirked and took out a small sheet of paper. He made it obvious that he was passing a note.

Kiichiro glared at him and quickly snatched the note away.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING" The small man yelled as he raised his gun and pointed it at the back of the bus.

Everyone looked at him, was this guy insane, there was nothing there.

Ryuuk grinned at the robber and waved. Kiichiro fired his entire clip at the beast. The bullet didn't even faze the shinigami, they just went through his body, and pounded against the back of the bus.

"STOP THIS THING LET ME OFF!" He yelled at the driver. The driver, deeply confused, stopped the bus.

A horn sounded and someone on the side walk yelled out "GET OUT OF THE WAY!" but it was to late.

The second bus didn't have time to turn, it hit Kiichiro, killing him instantly.

Everyone on the bus was forced to get off. Some were crying, whiled others were calling the police and ambulance.

Raito smirked as he looked down at the sheet of paper

Kiichiro Osoreda borads bus and attempts to rob is hit by a second bus 4:30

Yuri looked at him.

"Raito lets just go home" She asked still shocked at the encounter. The brunette nodded in agreement.

...

Raye looked at the body with disgust. He turned and started to walk away. This really didn't help this kid's case. But could a teenager really be a mass-murdering psycho?

**Alright guys as always reveiw tell me what you think, i'll try to update sooner next time, since i won't have to worry about school.**


	10. Chapter 10: Psycho Inside

Me: B, the disclaimer.

L: But I wanted to do it!

Me: Fine whatever.

B: But?

Me: *throws Jam*

B: *goes to corner*

L: Shichi owns nothing in this fanfiction!

Scarlet: Except for me!

Death Note: Beyond the Limit

Chapter 10: Psycho Inside

"~This is my town," The blonde sung along with the song blaring on the radio. Tapping his fingers on the window's seal. Him and his red-headed companion were driving through a small suburbs. They were most likely disturbing the peace too. The music was extremely loud.

"Mello, pay attention," The red-head muttered from the driver's seat. Mello glanced at him with a smirk. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a chocolate bar.

"Do we even have a lead on this fucking guy?" He asked taking a bite from the sweet. The red-head, Matt, shrugged.

"That Scarlet chick said she thinks it a member of the Yagami family," Matt paused and reached for the radio. He cranked the music up, even louder. "Maybe we can piss this guy off." He smirked.

"So, the plan is blare this shit and hope that Kira attacks us?" Mello asked, finishing his first chocolate bar and pulling out another. He threw the wrapper on the floor.

"Don't throw paper on the floor," Matt scolded angry. The blonde rolled his eyes and took a bite from his new sweet.

"So we're just going to shoot Kira if we find him?" Mello asked, reaching down and producing a pistol from his waistband.

"I don't know, L didn't say what to do if we find him," Matt shrugged.

"Some trust he has in us," The blonde muttered. Laying the weapon on the dashboard.

WHOOP WHOOP

"Goddamn it," Matt muttered looking out of the window. A police siren was blaring behind them. He pulled the blue Mustang over and waited on the cop.

"Oh, fuck," Mello muttered glancing back. Maybe blaring rock music in a peaceful neighborhood wasn't such a good idea. Plus, both he and Matt were carrying weapons.

...Across the Street...

Beyond Birthday walked freely down the streets of the suburbs. It would have been a peaceful place, if those two idiots weren't blaring music. He growled looking down at his leg. An ankle bracelet was attached to it. L tried to make him ride with Matt and Mello.

But after a very loud argument, he had decided to let B walk by himself. But only if he wore the ankle bracelet.

'I thought we were pass the trust thing,' B thought to himself. Whatever, it didn't matter. L had gotten him out of prison.

He sighed when he heard the police sirens. Glancing over he saw the blue Mustang pull over. Those idiots, how much attention did they have to attract!

The raven haired psycho turned to watch. The police officer walked up to the window.

'Those fucking idiots!' Beyond raged to himself. He had to get them out of this. Or else someone might catch onto the Kira investigation.

B took off in a sprint towards the commotion.

...Matt and Mello...

"I need your I.D. please," The officer asked politely. Matt reached down into his jacket. Searching for his wallet. Mello had slipped the gun back into his waistband right before the cop came up.

"Uhh...well the thing is... that we kind of don't... have any," Matt gave an innocent grin. The cop was unamused.

"Are you even old enough to smoke?" He asked, gesturing towards the cigarette dangling from the boy's mouth. Matt glanced nervously at his companion. The blonde looked as nervous as he did.

"Uhh..yeah of course," The red-head tried. Mello's fingers were tapping against the car door's handle. He was visually shaking.

"Sir, are you nervous?" The officer asked. Addressing the blonde.

'Shit,' He thought to himself. How were they supposed to get out of this.

"I think you two should step out of car-" The man's voice cut off as he slumped forward. His forehead slammed into the top of the window. If it wasn't rolled down, the impact would have shattered it.

The man's limp body slid down the side of the car. And landed in a heap on the ground. Revealing the grinning, red-eyed, psycho Beyond Birthday.

"What the fuck, Beyond?" Mello nearly yelled. His voice ringing clearly over the music.

Beyond looked up, his eyes flashing red (like Kira's does). He looked almost, animatistic. A shiver raked through the boy's body. His mouth twitched as his grin grew wider.

"Beyond?" Matt tried to reach the boy. The dark-haired psycho was staring at the body on the ground.

He let out a sickening laugh. It was more of a cackle. People were now staring. Some had shocked expressions on their faces. Others where dialing on their phones.

Mello scrambled out of the Mustang. He slide across the hood of the car (cause that's badass) and grabbed the boy. Beyond didn't put up much of a fight as Mello forced him into the backseat of the car.

"Lets go, before more cops come our way!" Mello said frantically as he climbed into the car.

"Agreed!" Matt floored the accelerator. The car took off with a burst of speed.

Beyond was in the backseat. Still cackling like a maniac. Oh wait. He is one. Anyway. He had his knees clutched to his chest, as he let out his fits of giggles.

"I think I killed him!" Beyond howled through his fit of laughter. "Do you think so, Mello?"

Matt glanced over to his companion. The blonde was clutching a cross in one hand. While the other had a firm grip on the pistol. The red head could tell. Mello was truly afraid of the young man in the backseat.

"Oh com'n don't be so uptight!" B howled again. His fits of laughter breaking the flow of the music.

'Mello about to shoot the guy, B is going insane. Am I the only one thinking logically in this car?' Matt thought to himself.

"Mello, chill." He commanded to the other boy, taking a slow drag off his cigarette. Mello's grip on the gun slightly tighten. Lead is the cure for that's manic in the backseat. It took all the willpower he had not to turn and unload his clip into that guy.

"Fuck," Matt growled. The sirens behind them echoed through the suburb as four police cruisers chased after them. Mello slipped the cross back into his shirt. He had to take control of this situation. NOW.

He turned and aimed the pistol at the BB's face.

"You. Shut. The. Fuck. Up. NOW!" He growled. Beyond tilted his head to the side. Grin growing with every movement. But staring down the barrel of a gun seemed to stop his laughter.

"Hang on!" Matt called out as he hit a sharp turn.

Beyond tumbled across the backseat and slammed into the door. A string of curses rang out from the backseat.

They went unheard as Mello slammed into Matt. The red-head shoved him off and gained back control of the car. Mello scrambled back to his seat. He leaned out of the window.

"I guess this won't hurt!" The blonde yelled, firing three shots back towards the police cruisers. He hit the windshield of one of the cars. Weblike cracks spread across it. The cruiser span out of control. It busted through a fence and stopped in a heap in someone's front yard.

"Hell yeah!" The blonde pumped his fist as he came back into the car.

"Are you trying to put us on Japan's most wanted list!?" Matt snarled as he took a drag from his cigarette. Mello shrugged before leaning out of the window and firing the weapon again.

Matt made sudden U-turn. Swinging the blue Mustang around in one fluid motion. They were now headed straight for the three speeding police cruiser.

Beyond leaned forward between the seat.

"Uhh...Matt shouldn't we be headed away from the guys who want to bring us to prison!" He growled anger in his voice. Slamming into the door bringing him back to his right mind.

Mello slide back into the car with wide eyes. "What the hell are you doing!?" he exclaimed.

"Playing chicken!" Matt smirked, blowing smoke out of his nose.

As they sped down the road the middle cop car made a sharp turn to it's left. It hit the car on it's left. Driving both of them through another fence. The first one stopped. A huge dent in it's side. The other continued going. It slammed through a house. Smoke rose out of the hole in the side of the two-story house.

The last car turned around and continued the chase. It's sirens blaring. Warning people to stay away.

Matt had a calm expression etched onto his face as they swerved around another curb. He took a drag off his cigarette before throwing the butt out of the window. Pressing the accelerator down again, the Mustang took off.

Beyond leaned forward again. "Do you have anymore cigarettes? Your damn stunt nearly killed us!" He growled.

Matt reached into his white jacket and pulled out the pack. He handed one to Beyond. And offered another to Mello. The blonde shook his head.

"I don't want your fucking cancer sticks," He muttered leaning back out the window. Taking pot shots at the cop car chasing them.

"Oh fuck!" Matt exclaimed looking ahead. Mello slide back into the car and looked forward.

"Give me a fucking break!" The blonde said angry. A road block of three cars was set up in the middle of the road. At least ten police officers was standing behind the cars. Each armed with with sub machine guns.

Beyond leaned forward in his seat again.

"I regret nothing," The boy muttered before leaning back.

"We're taking a detour!" Matt called out to the other two. He swung the Mustang to the right and ran through several hedges. When they came out the other side, Mello took note of the police scrambling to get into their cars.

He leaned back out of the window, but quickly came back in. He turned to the other two.

"Guys, it appears that we are fucked," The blonde said loudly.

"Why?" Matt asked. His question was answered by the sound of a helicopter. A rifle fired. The car stopped dead in it's tracks. Smoke leaking from the small hole in the hood. Serveal cops surrounded the vehicle.

...two hours later...

"You're lucky Watari got you out of prison," The detective scolded. He felt like he was talking to a child. He had already scolded Matt and Mello. But he decided to talk to Beyond along when he heard about the cop.

"I couldn't help it. Those idiots were attracting to much attention!" B tried to defend himself. He and L were sitting on the bed in their shared room. Scarlet was 'out' somewhere.

"You killed a police officer!" L pointed out. Beyond looked away. Why was L so surprised? It wasn't like he hadn't done stuff like this before.

"Beyond," L said, suddenly feeling bad about scolding him. Wait! Why did he feel bad about this? Beyond Birthday was a murderer!

The younger boy looked at him. Did he look sad? No, Beyond Birthday could not be sad! He didn't have human emotions! He was a psycho!

"I couldn't help it. The man only had a few days left to live anyway!" The dark haired psycho said.

"B, that's not the point," L muttered. L turned his gaze on Beyond. Looking the younger boy in the eyes.

"I...I don't want to send you back to prison, Beyond...but if you can't control...these...urges...then that's the only choice I have," L looked down at the black cover on the bed.

"Lawli?" Beyond muttered leaning in closer to the detective. L looked at him. Beyond pressed his lips gently against the older boy's. L kissed back. He didn't know why. Maybe it was just instinct? Yeah, instinct that's what was. Because Beyond was just here for the investigation and then it would all go back to normal.

Beyond pressed him down to the bed. Crawling on top of the older male.

"Lawlipop?" Beyond asked again. His voice soft. Instead of teasing like it usually was. L opened his eyes and looked at the boy on top of him.

"Sorry, B, what is it?" He asked his face red. Beyond lowered his face to the other boy's ear.

"I want you," He whined softly. The detective froze.

"Beyond," L shook his head, as he propped up on his elbows. "I...no...we need to...focus on the...Kira...Case...not sex."

Beyond licked the shell of his ear. "L, it'll only hurt for a minute." He whispered.

"That's not what I'm worried about!" L said frantically. His face flushed red.

"Then what are you worried about?" Beyond asked. Curious.

"The...nothing," The detective muttered. Beyond lowered his face to his neck. He trailed kisses gently down towards his chest.

"This needs to go," He muttered absently tugging on the hem of L's shirt.

L sat up. He was angry. Damn it, why wasn't B listening to him?

"We need to talk," L sighed as he sat up. The detective pushed his lover off of him. Beyond pulled back and sat beside him.

"About this investigation. I'm meeting with a few member of the investigation team tomorrow. Their coming here. I don't want you pulling any stunts. I don't want you to be trying to get in my pants constantly. Got it?" L explained.

Beyond's hand tugged on the other boy's waistband.

"Then let me get in them tonight, that way you don't have to worry about it," He smirked. L rolled his eyes.

"B, I'm being serious." He said.

"So am I," Beyond leaned into his neck again. L sighed and fell back onto the bed. Beyond immediately crawled on top of him.

"No, not tonight at least," L muttered looking away. Beyond kissed his cheek before climbing off of him and laying down on the bed. L crawled up beside him.

"Promise me," L whispered cuddling up to Beyond's back.

"Fine, I promise," The murderer muttered. He rolled over and wrapped his arms around the older boy.

"It's pretty late," B muttered. L nodded. He let his eyes slip closed as sleep overtook him.

Alright so next chapter they meet the investigation team! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been working on my Fallout Fic. But I am trying to get this one back on track.


End file.
